Sith Lord Shiva and Friends
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is about Shiva who started as a Slave before coming one of the strongest Sith Lords in the world. Watch her follow in the footsteps of Revan and reforming the very Sith that many fear. Will she truly make her dreams come true or will she be strike down before she can even start?
1. Chapter 1

A young Twi'lek with crimson color skin was around age of nineteen, she was in what looked to be rags. She had a chain around her neck and a collar that was a shock collar. She hated the collar and hated each time she got shocked because someone though it would be fun to see her being shocked.

She had black color tattoo running from her face down even along her two long lekku. She also had them down her back and around also on her rear. Her chest also had tattoo along and on her very large breasts but each area looked similar at the same time it looked different.

Her legs and arms also shared them only when looked at them many look like stripes along with ones that formed crosses. Her chest had what looked to be a star with a cross like stripe around it with striping moving down her breasts to her belly.

Then there was more on her back that had more stripes all running downward covering much of her skin. Her rear couldn't see much due to still having bits of rags on even so her rear had stripes along with crosses that meant in the middle of her cheeks.

She also had a heart like shape tattoo on each cheek with stripes that went down to the meet the legs and these went all way down to her toes. There were few other shapes in the mix all over her body only these were more different and looked very well done.

"I'm glad I can finally gave rid of you slave and seems you will be a gift to a Sith Lord which you should be grateful to me." A man just glared down at the Twi'lek happy that he could finally sell her off.

Her light gray eyes just stared with anger at the man with her hands covering her very large breasts that the rags barely covered up. She just wanted to kill this man only the collar would kill her with how much he could shock her before she got that chance to end his life.

"You truly were a royal pain to sell because of just how bad you hurt your last owner because he tries to get you to do things you dislike. You are a slave and if I have to take you back one more time then you are going right to the grave." The man threated her before he grabbed the chain that was around her neck.

Man started to pull the chain forcing her to following him out of the ship that he owned only once outside she looked around to see where she was. She could see many building and soldiers that were part of the empire. She was dragged to a very large mansion where the maids had them the two of them inside.

Man pulled her into what looked to be a large fancy bedroom with crimson silk like bed sheets and large crimson pillows. It had two large wooden dressers along with much fancy added things to the room. She could see door leading to a bathroom along with a walk in closest. She was placed by the bed and the chain was tied around the bedpost.

"You stay here slave while I get my payment." The man left her all alone in the room only her eyes kept looking around the room. She didn't know what her life was going be like because this wasn't first owner she had in her young life.

"At least this owner has good taste in things only I need find a way out of here." She said to herself before trying figure out a plan to get away from here. She refused to be someone toy again and wasn't going let it ever happen again.

She stayed there till a female human walked in only she had a long black robe on with her hood down showing off her long black hair. Her black eyes looked down at the younger female Twi'lek. "What is your name?" She asked only her voice wasn't harsh like the man's voice.

"Why ask me what my name is because I'm just a pet to you." She glared over at the older woman not understanding why she was trying to be nice to her. She wasn't going let herself fall for any tricks that this woman may try to pull on her.

"Yes, I did buy you yet I do want to know my pet's name. You may call me mistress Almaxia, so if I have to I'll order you to tell me your name." She told her before sitting on the bed beside the red skinned woman.

"If you must know my name is Shiva and I don't like being a slave." She still glared over at Almaxia who just gave a laugh.

"You are my pet not my slave, don't mistaken yourself for my slave." She removed the chain and the shock collar much to Shiva's shock. She didn't know what this sith lord was planning only that she didn't trust anyone.

Almaxia sensed something only confused because she didn't think her new pet would be someone that could be trained in the force. She also noticed the rags she had on and didn't like that at all which caused her to want to hurt the man that she had got Shiva from.

"Why do you even want a pet in the first place then?" Shiva asked her new mistress only her grey eyes still stared hard at her.

"I enjoy having a woman around me and lately I was lonely so I wanted to get myself a pet in order to keep me from feeling that way." She smiled before she looked into Shiva's gray eyes before she moved a hand to the woman's head.

"Follow me because we need to clean you because you do smell bad." Almaxia grabbed Shiva's hand softly before leading her into the master bathroom. Shiva was even more confused by what this woman was doing to her.

Once inside the bathroom she started to undress first taking her black robe off leaving her in a pair of red bra along with red thong. She took her bra off showing Shiva her large breasts only they were smaller than her own chest. She took her thong off before looking at Shiva with her hands taking what left of Shiva's rags off her body.

"Once we done cleaning you then we will find you better clothes to wear before I start to train you in the ways of the Sith code." She moved the both of them inside the large shower before starting it.

Shiva was trying her best to hide her huge breasts from her new owner with her hands only she felt them me away on their own. She cursed force powers only her eyes could see Almaxia smirking over at her.

"No hiding your breasts from me because I need make sure every part of you is clean because can't have you smelling bad." Her smirk stayed on her face while she went to start the water for the two of them.

Once the water was on she started to wash her pet's body in order to clean her. In-between the subtle caresses of her master's fingers which explored her most precious area along with her other areas. Washing away the dirt from her body only she could see many areas of her body that looked like it was hit hard.

She cleaned her body from head to toe which caused the young woman to moan few times with each time she cleaned her areas. "You really were abused badly weren't you pet?" She looked only to earn a nod for her answer.

"You no longer have to worry about that because I'm going to train you to be a Sith so you'll have the power to keep yourself safe from anyone." She kept washing her body before she gave a pet a teasing look.

"It's time you cleaned your mistress's body now because it one of your duties." Shiva nodded before cleaning her mistress's body fully. She enjoyed washing her mistress only she stopped once she was told to.

When the two of them got done they stepped out of the shower only Shiva was handed a towel to dry herself. She slowly took it before she began to dry off only her eyes still stared at the woman that was being kind to her.

Almaxia once again took Shiva's hand and lead her back to the bedroom where she sat her down on the bed. She looked at Shiva's nipple rings as well as the blue gemstone that was in her belly only she shook her head. She moved over to the dresser to pull out clothes for her pet to wear because she refused to have her pet in rags.

She handed her a new set of clothes only no bra because her bras are too small for Shiva's chest. Shiva took them and started to put them on her body starting with the blue panties that seem be very tight on her. "Even your ass is bigger than my? No fair at all." She joked before watching her pet put on the silk blue robe that fit her perfectly.

Almaxia simply put on a black silk robe without anything underneath before moving to the bed to lie down. "Tomorrow I'm going start your training but for now we sleep, it is night time after all."

Shiva looked confused to where she will be sleeping at only Almaxia pointed the other side of the bed causing Shiva to stare at her funny. "Just get your big ass over here and sleep that's an order pet." She just ordered her new pet that simply listened and lay down beside her mistress still unsure of how to feel.

She could feel her mistress's arms wrap around her body causing her to feel safe for once in many years of unsafe life. She let her guard down in order to sleep and moved her arms around her new mistress and hope for better life.

"Wake up!" Shiva rubbed her eyes only to look at the already dressed Almaxia who was yelling down at her. "It's time for your training so get your training clothes on and meet me outside room right now." Her voice was loud before she walked out of the room.

Shiva let out a long yawn before getting off the bed to notice the new set of clothes on the table. She walked over and took the silk blue robe off her body letting it hit the floor before picking it up. She lay it down on the bed then moved back to the table to start to dress in her training clothes. These clothes were made of black pants and black short tank-top that seem barely cover her breasts. "She really does have smaller breasts than me by big gap." Shiva giggled before leaving the bedroom.

Once outside the room Shiva followed her mistress down the hall before going down the many stairs that led to outside. Once outside it was a large backyard only she was still confused by what she meant by training her?

"Tell me what do you know of the Sith?" Almaxia asked her new pet.

"That everyone think they are evil and they do very bad things to people just for the fun of it also because they feel like they are allowed to." She looked at her mistress who had given her a sad look.

"Not all Sith are evil like that but the many make the rest of us look evil but I'll tell you I can be nice and mean at times. Only I'm just simply not an evil person like how the world would want you to think that I am." She stated before smiling at her pet.

"You want to train me but why? I'm just a pet for you to have." Shiva asked only Almaxia smiled at her once more.

"You maybe a pet yet I can sense that you would make a very good Sith lord one day so you need to just trust me." She hummed before she started to train her pet in the ways of the Sith first by teaching her how to fight.

The hours had passed by fast leaving Shiva out of breath because of how hard her mistress had worked her over. She didn't think training would be that hard only it got worse when she made a joke about her breasts and rear being smaller than her own.

"Ok we are done for now because that's enough and let's go inside for you to rest then I'll tell you what your duties are from now on." Shiva nodded before following her mistress inside only she could feel her body sore and hot from the none stop training.

They made their way inside the living room where she just sat down on the couch without a care in the world. "You will be waking me up every morning and wash my body like you did last night." She went on telling her all her duties as well as training duties that she had to do.

"I'll tell the maids to make you something to eat while I deal with my job." She left to start her Sith duties only she told the maid to make her something great because she could tell she had barely eaten for months.

Shiva started to lie down on the couch because she was soft also she never felt herself laying on anything soft like the couch before. She took in the nice feeling before letting herself fall into a good sleep. She only woke up later when a maid was rubbing her shoulder lightly in order to wake her up.

"Mistress told us to make you dinner so please come this way." Maid said before leading Shiva to the very large dining room where she sat down. Her eyes couldn't believe the food that she was seeing because she never seen anything like this before in her life.

"This is really for me?" She asked the maid confused because no one had ever done something like his for her, never in her life.

"Yes, she wanted you have a good dinner for once and if you need anything just come find one of us." The maid walked away leaving Shiva to stare at the food before digging in. she couldn't believe just how good it tasted in her mouth or just how good her life was becoming.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is about the characters of my guild also my main Shiva. I'm thankful for everyone that enjoyed this story so far and will keep reading it.

Once Shiva finished her dinner that was when she started to head back to her mistress's bedroom in order to rest. Once she got herself inside the room she slowly moved over to the large bed with her eyes staring at the bed she shared with her owner.

She could see her dress was still on the bed with her hands slowly touching it. She felt the soft silk feel against her hands and smiled at the gift that her mistress had given to her. It was the first time anyone had given her a gift like that which she would always keep this dress close to her heart.

She started to strip out of her clothes starting with her top then her pants which she put both on the table. She slowly took off her thong feeling the nice air against her bare body. That alone caused a lovely smile to come across her soft lips.

She took the dress into her hands in order for her to change back into the blue silk dress leaving her clothes she took off on the table. She planned to leave them there till tomorrow when she'll put them away where they belong. She smiled once it was on her body only she started to think of ways to thank her mistress next time she seen her.

She stared into the large standing mirror that was near the bed only she couldn't believe that she truly was wearing something this fancy. She started to hope that this new life will keep being this good to her and that it wasn't some kind of twisted joke.

She looked around the room and at the photos of her mistress with people she hasn't seen before only figured were friends. She was rarely in photos with men and most of these were taken with women in them.

She lay down on the soft bed letting her own self enjoy this new freedom that she was given by her owner. It was something that was rare for her to ever have even if it may not last forever she wanted to enjoy it while she could.

She slowly wake up when she felt something touching against her lisp softly, she opened her eyes to see her mistress kissing her deeply. "Time to wake up but you know it's your job to wake me up in the morning not the other way around." Almaxia teased her pet before she moved away from the bed.

"I'm going take your shopping for new clothes and also to meet one of my allies Vicient in order to train you better." She smiled before walking out the door only Shiva stared at her mistress leaving the room. She could see was only wearing a very short black tank-top with very short black pair of shorts.

She did enjoy watching her leave the room with her grey eyes staring at her mistress's backside much to her enjoyment to watch. Once she was gone she let out a long yawn because she didn't want to wake up so early.

Shiva rubbed her eyes letting herself slowly yawn once more with her arms over her head. She could feel her breasts moving around because of the lack of a bra. She didn't care because no one was around to see it only she slowly got to her feet.

Her feet could feel just how cold the floor was only her mind was focused on the kiss she had just been given. Her finger moved to trace her lips thinking about how it felt and how much she enjoyed it. When she finally snapped out of it she walked out of the room where her mistress was standing waiting for her, this while time.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty and let's get going." She teased her pet once more before leading her out of the house only she noticed she had no shoes. 'I guess our first stop is going to be getting you shoes than we can buy you new clothes." She stated before she slowly grabbed Shiva's hand softly.

The two of them started to walk over to the shopping district of Dromund Kaas only Shiva's eyes looked to scan everything around her. "So many empire soldiers here because doesn't feel good at all with this many." Shiva had quietly said with her eyes back on her mistress.

"This is Dromund Kaas the capital of the Empire dear, you need to get used to seeing them. They can't hurt you anymore so don't worry about them." Almaxia softly told her in order to try to help her pet feel better.

When they got inside the shoe store that was when Shiva looked around the store because she was told she could get anything she wanted. She looked at many before she finally started to think on what kind she wanted to get.

Shiva ended up getting black leather boots that went up to her knees only Almaxia enjoy seeing them on her. She paid for it then they left the store heading towards the clothes area of the district.

"You really do have good taste in shoes do you know that Shiva?" Almaxia whispered into her pet's right ear causing shivers to go down her back. She enjoyed feeling the hot breath against her soft skin.

"I didn't think I would see you this soon and who is this lovely lady with you Almaxia? It has been a long time since last time I seen you this happy." They turned to see who the voice belong to. When they could see who it was it turned out to be Almaxia's ally Vicient.

Shiva was wondering what he meant by her finally being happy, was she unhappy for long time before she met her? She looked at her mistress face to notice it did look happy only she hoped it was because of her being her pet.

"This is my new pet Shiva also my new student that you will be helping with her training. Vicient may not be a Sith Lord like me but he will do well in your training." Shiva looked at him unsure if can trust him because she disliked men, that was due to her past.

"It's nice to meet you and where are you two heading now?" His hazel eyes just stared at the two women while asking his question.

"We are going to buy her new clothes to wear for combat and outside combat." She told him before walking once more with Shiva close to her body. Her pet's hand was holding her hand because she was unsure of Vicient.

When they got inside the store Shiva went looking around to see what she would like to have while other two talk to each other. She didn't like many of these clothes because in her mind they covered way too much of her body.

It wasn't like she wanted to show the world her body it just to her clothes weren't much something she cared for. She loved the blue dress because it was given to her as a gift which held more meaning than it just being something to wear.

When she was done she had changed into her new clothes which were just a black leather strap that only covered her breasts. It caused her breasts to keep from moving without needing a bra also it pushed them up more showing just how big they really were. They were breasts that many women would kill for because of just how natural huge they were.

She also had one a pair of black leather gloves which she enjoyed the feel of them against her skin. Her bottom half had on what looked like just a black metal thong that barely covered her lower area. It seemed to be only meant to cover her womanhood because her butt cheeks were showing to the world.

"Your student does have very good taste..." Vicient was doing best his not to drool at what he was seeing in front of him. Almaxia just hit him upside the head to get him to stop staring at her pet which she disliked him doing.

She truly did enjoy seeing her pet in that outfit even if she wasn't going to say it out loud with him being near her. She looked at her pet's body and the tattoo before looking her over once more with her eyes enjoying the show, lust showing in her black eyes.

"That maybe good in battle but we also need get you clothes outside of battle come with me." She took Shiva's hand and left the store once her new outfit was paid for. "You stay here and wait for us Vicient.' She ordered him before finally leaving the store.

"I'll pick some things out for you to wear once we get there." She took Shiva to her favorite clothes store. Once inside she sat down Shiva on the chair in one of the dressing rooms and went to find clothes for her to try on.

Shiva was nervous just what her mistress was going to pick out for her only she hope nothing too bad looking. She didn't want to upset her mistress by saying she dislike something that she may have picked out for her.

First thing Shiva had tried on once she got back was a dancer like outfit that just had a top that simply covered her breasts. Her bottom had thong that was covered by a piece of cloth in both front and back that went down between her legs.

The rest of the outfits were more covering and daily kind of life only she confused why her mistress got her the red dancer outfit. Once everything was done they walked out to meet back up with Vicient which Almaxia made him carry all the bags.

The three of them headed back to her home only she told the maids to take the clothes and put them away in her bedroom. "It's time for you to train and Vicient you better train her right while I'm away today or you'll be in a lot of pain." She warned him before walking off to handle her Sith duties.

"Come this way Shiva and we will start your training with blades." He took her to the training room and they started to train with blades not lightsabers. At first he went easy on her only he could see she was learning at a very fast rate which surprised him.

Her footwork got better and better with each minute that passed by, he couldn't believe this was first time she trained. He could see just how flawless she moved and with great speed that caused him to take the kid gloves off. He wanted to see just how far she could learn in a single day and he was going to push her hard.

"You truly never trained with a blade before? It's really hard to believe that with just how well you are moving against me." He asked during one of his attacks only she blocked it and jumped backwards. When she landed her rear shook greatly while her breasts bounced a bit even with the leather strap tight against her chest.

"I never have but it's very fun or maybe you are just slow? If you can't keep up with me that I can understand because you are old." She teased him before rushing at him with a perfect movement of her feet.

"I'll show you slow or old." He taunted back before going harder on her pushing her back against the wall only when he was about let go, that was when she kicked him in the balls. He had fallen backwards on his rear holding his jewels.

"That's for pushing me against the cold wall because that very rude of you." She said staring down at him only he glared up at her. She just moved her tongue out at him because she didn't like him very much.

When he finally got back to his feet after a while the two of them kept training against each other only her movement kept growing better. No matter what he did she learned how to either counter it or dodge it.

When the two of them stopped they sat down on the ground only Shiva was panting for air with sweat running down her body. Her whole body was feeling sore only she enjoyed the whole thing, she never know that she would have enjoyed fighting so much.

"What duties does she do for the Sith?" She asked because she wanted to know more about her loving mistress.

"So you want to know all that do you? You really do worry about her that much? Her duties are mostly boring talks with other members of the Sith as well as empire members. So there's nothing for you to worry about unless she goes off to fight someone." He told her to try to ease the worrying that she was doing.

"If she fights someone I want to be there to help her and keep her safe." Her gray eyes showed just how much she meant it. She wasn't going let anyone hurt her mistress no matter who or what they are.

"Then you need to train and master the force in order for you to aid her." He looked at her only he could hear footsteps coming to them.

"So my pet wants to keep me safe? So nice of you and Vicient you can go home now but thank you for your help today." He nodded and got up in order to leave the two of them alone. He was glad that Almaxia was no longer alone.

"Yes I want to keep you safe because you are a very caring mistress to me." She told her only her light grey eyes just stared into her black eyes. She didn't want lose such a great mistress like the one that was in front of her very eyes.

"Then you need to grow stronger or you can't help me." She smiled before helping her pet to her feet. She gave Shiva a very long kiss which she happily returned it this time around with her arms moving around her mistress back.

They two of them shared they long kiss before Almaxia took her pet's hand, leading back inside to the dining room. "I don't know about you pet but I do need to eat after all of this work I had to do which I forget to even eat." She stated before sitting down in her chair.

When the maids placed down their dinner the both of them silence began to eat the food ni front of them. Right before the two of them finish their meat together Almaxia took the last piece of her food inside her mouth. She moved her mouth over Shiva's mouth moving the piece of food inside with their tongues wrapped against each other.

When they kiss ended she just smirked before standing up to leave the dinner waving for her pet to follow after her.


End file.
